Books and Stories
Books and Stories The Elfhome series currently consists of five books and a number of short stories. The summaries used in this page were all taken from Wen Spencer's official website. Tinker Inventor, girl genius Tinker lives in a near-future Pittsburgh which now exists mostly in the land of the elves. She runs her salvage business, pays her taxes, and tries to keep the local ambient level of magic down with gadgets of her own design. When a pack of wargs chase an Elven noble into her scrap yard, life as she knows it takes a serious detour. Tinker finds herself taking on the Elfin court, the NSA, the Elfin Interdimensional Agency, technology smugglers and a college-minded Xenobiologist as she tries to stay focused on what’s really important – her first date. Armed with an intelligence the size of a planet, steel toed boots, and a junk yard dog attitude, Tinker is ready to kick butt to get her first kiss. Buy Wolf Who Rules Wolf Who Rules finds himself besieged from all sides in this sequel to Tinker. Viceroy and head of the Wind Clan, he had been able to guarantee the safety of everyone in his realm, but faced with an Oni invasion, he has had to call in royal troops and relinquish his monopoly of Pittsburgh, which is stranded on Elfhome. He now struggles to keep the peace between the humans, the newly arrived Stone Clan, the royal forces, a set of oni dragons, the half-oni children who see themselves as human, and the tengu trying to escape their oni enslavement. Meanwhile, Tinker strives to solve the mystery of a growing discontinuity in Turtle Creek. She’s plagued with inexplicable nightmares that may hold the keys to Pittsburgh’s future. The only clue from the Queen’s oracle to help Tinker is a note with five English words on it: Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Oni, and dragons and tengu – oh my! Buy Elfhome . A world of powerful magic, beautiful elves, man-eating trees, frost-breathing wargs, and god-like dragons. Pittsburgh. A city that has been stranded deep in virgin elfin forest to stave off an invasion by the merciless oni. Its population of sixty thousand humans and a handful of elves are pitted in war that will only end in genocide. Winter is coming. Supplies are running low. All political ties are fraying. Hidden somewhere in Pittsburgh’s crumbling neighborhoods, a vanguard of Oni are growing in number and attacking from the shadows. And children are disappearing. Buy Wood Sprites Even though they attend a school of gifted students in New York City, child geniuses Louise Mayer and her twin sister Jillian have always felt alone in the world, isolated by their brilliance. Shortly before their ninth birthday, they make an amazing discovery. They’re not alone. Their real mother was astronaut Esme Shenske and their father was the famous inventor, Leonardo Dufae. They have an older sister, Alexander, living on the planet of Elfhome, and four siblings still in cryogenic storage at the fertility center. There’s only one problem: the frozen embryos are scheduled to be destroyed within six months. The race is on to save their baby brother and sisters. As a war breaks out on Elfhome and riots start in New York City, the twins use science and magic to plow over everything standing in their way. But when they come face to face with an ancient evil force, they’re soon in over their heads in danger. Buy Steel City Magic Steel City Magic is an omnibus edition. It contain "Tinker" and "Wolf Who Rules". For description see the listing above. Project Elfhome Collection of short stories and novella available on 6 September 2016. Contents: Foreword: Before We Begin, I Would Like to Say a Few Words Singing Storm of Fire Fire Fanned by Wind Storm Front Meeting of the Storms Little Horse All the King's Horses and All the King's Men Drabble – A New Day Dawning Wyvern Drabble -- Storm Winds Bare Snow Falling on Fairywood Drabble -- Fleeting Impressions Pittsburgh Lawn and Garden Chased by Monsters Author Note: I Had A Dream, And You Were There Drabble – Three Ways the Twins Do Not Meet… Blue Sky Drabble – How Team Mischief Does Not Meet Oilcan Peace Offering Price of Peace Threads that Bind and Break Afterword: Pay No Attention To That Man Behind The Curtain. Harbinger: Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night http://www.baen.com/project-elfhome.html Buy Short Stories on Baen Below is a set of links to short stories written by Wen Spencer that can be found on the Baen website. They are all set in the Elfhome Series Universe. Peace Offering see chapter 10 Pittsburgh Backyard and Garden see chapter 7 Bare Snow Falling on Fairywood See chapter 14 Stories on Amazon Blue Sky Wyvern - Buy kindle only Wen Spencer's Live Journal 5 ways the twins didn't meet ... Wen Spencer's Patreon Page https://www.patreon.com/wenspencer Harbinger — Elfhome #5 -- Black Bird Singing in the Dead of Night, Team Mischief, Team Mischief (continued), Rock A Bye Babies, Olivia meets Tinker Elfhome — Random Crack Pre-TINKER-- Oilcan meets Tinker, Esme snippet TINKER -- Unused ending of TINKER Q&A Answers -- Jane’s Wedding vs No Shutdown, Durrack and Briggs, What happened to Tinker’s Birthday Card WOLF WHO RULES -- Deleted Scene: Wolf Who Rules –1 ELFHOME -- Sample of My Messy Brain — Poptart, Oilcan deleted scene, Oilcan’s condo, Deleted info from Merry, Pony Drabbles, Stormsong Drabble, Throne Scratch Drabble, More Thorne Scratch, Wedding Planner, Wraith Arrow, FIRST START UP-- Stormsong Drabble, Windwolf Drabble Monsters In Our Midst (Elfhome Novella) Future Books Harbringer Planned to come out in 2018, Return to Home Page Category:Books and Stories